


open up your eyes castiel

by casnovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Angst, Conversations, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casnovak/pseuds/casnovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"See, I can tell what's beneath the spiritual facade. The raw emotion and power that is the human spirit. Coincidentally, the angels and their essence are quite similar. As a celestial being, I've been able to observe what lies under the humans, including the one known as Dean Winchester. As with you, Castiel, I also know what it is that you want, what you need."<br/>Castiel raised an eyebrow, clearly confused by what Samandriel was trying to say.<br/>"Dean," said Samandriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	open up your eyes castiel

**Author's Note:**

> "No spoilers." - Metatron  
> Should I continue this?

"Guys? This is Samandriel. A really close friend of mine." Cas wholeheartedly pat the angel on the back, giving him a warm smile. "We used to be soldiers, he and I, serving on the battlefield together, fighting Heaven's wars."

"What? This guy? He looks harmless! More like Heaven's most adorable angel!" Dean said. He pulled down the cap that Samandriel was wearing enough to cover up his eyes.

Cas nearly flinched at the sound of those words. He thought he was the coveted angel, not his comrade-in-arms.

"Also, Samandriel? What kinda dumb name is that?" said Dean.

Both angels stood silent, glaring at the leather-covered hunter.

"Oh, you weren't kidding. I guess your old man wasn't so hot with names, am I right? I mean c'mon. Uriel? Samandriel? Ca-" Dean stopped, mid-word, fully realizing that the trench-coated angel was merely inches away from him. Cas just stood there, squinting ever so slightly, making it seem as if his eyes were open just enough to show a hint of the blue that filled his iris. "-in. Especially Cain." Dean half-smiled. "Tell ya what, I'll call you-" he grabbed Samandriel by his name tag, his sheer strength almost tearing it off completely, "-Alfie!"

"The humans that I interact with also call me Alfie, though I never understood why." said Samandriel. He smiled, but was genuinely confused at the same time.

"Dude," Dean said, "Look at the tag." He pointed towards Samandriel's chest. "See?"

Samandriel willingly followed Dean's finger to where it was pointing, coming to a complete stop towards his left. His eyes widened in curiosity as he looked at the red letters that were plastered onto his shirt.

"Ahhh, now I understand. Hard to believe that I've been in this vessel for decades and I've now just noticed this. Thanks, Dean."

"Don't mention i-wait, how'd ya know my name?" he asked, growing a little suspicious.

"Oh, Castiel here has told me a lot about you! Every single thing you've done since you were raised from hell."

Dean became a little flustered, his cheeks gradually turning a pale red color. He coughed. "Everything?"

"Yes. He even described your very soul to me. How it was terribly broken after that crossroads deal you made. How, even after all those years you spent in Hell, your soul refused to lose that certain spark that kept you human. He said that when he touched your very essence with his bare hands, that it radiated a very powerful and pure, white light. That it was the most beautiful thing that he's ever seen, even rivaling the very creation of the Earth itself. The righteous man is what he called you."

Now it had been Cas who had turned a pale red color.

"He-really said that about me?" Dean asked, his eyes wide with anticipation. Sure Cas has told him that he's a righteous man, that his soul was different than others, but that's it. He's never heard Cas say anything about admiring him, more so with the words that Samandriel was claiming that Cas used.

"It is true," Cas said, "It's amazing how your soul was able to endure all those torturous years. And here you stand."

"Wow, Cas. Thanks. I never knew you actually felt that way."

Everything stood silent for a good whole minute.

"Well," Dean said, scratching his head, "Guess we'll go hit the hay. Ganking all those-" Dean hesitated, "-S.O.Bs. really does a number on ya."

"It's ok, Dean. You don't have to hide what you did. I know that you and Sam went to slay some of my fellow brothers and sisters. They were misguided souls, too far gone, and they couldn't be allowed to cause any suffering to anyone. It was the right thing to do." Samandriel said, though his eyes showed a hint of sadness. The only type of sadness that one gets when they've lost a loved one. The same look Dean had when Cas had walked into that lake full of leviathans, thinking he was never gonna see him again. Dean had seen it, too.

"I-uh, I'm sorry, Alfie. We tried talking them out of it, but they, they just wouldn't listen."

Samandriel gave him a slow nod.

"See ya back at the motel, Cas," Dean said, and began to make his way towards the door, Sam trailing closely behind.

When Samandriel made sure that they were out of earshot, he turned towards Cas and cleared his throat.

"You know, there are certain perks to being on this Earth for as long as I have. Not just watching it from afar, but actually interacting with the various creatures that inhabit it."

Castiel casually glanced at Samandriel, eyeing him closely.  
Samandriel continued. "See, I can tell what's beneath the spiritual facade. The raw emotion and power that is the human spirit. Coincidentally, the angels and their essence are quite similar. As a celestial being, I've been able to observe what lies under the humans, including the one known as Dean Winchester. As with you, Castiel, I also know what it is that you want, what you need."

Castiel raised an eyebrow, clearly confused by what Samandriel was trying to say.

"Dean," said Samandriel. He turned to look at Cas who was visibly struck by what he'd just heard.

"You-you are mistaken." said Castiel, a little sheepishly. "I don't know what you're speaking of."

With a warm and small smile, Samandriel looked towards his fallen brother. "It's ok, Castiel. I knew this was bound to occur. I am just a little surprised that it took this long, seeing as how you spend most of your time with those Winchesters."

Cas has never had anyone to talk to about his feelings, and now that Samandriel knew how Cas really felt, maybe it was time to open up.

Cas smiled.

"I've always admired how Dean always fought for what he believed in. Despite being the word of God, he attempted and succeeded in stopping the apocalypse. He is the epitome of the perfect human being. I think I may be developing certain feelings for him."

Cas looked down, slightly embarrassed by what he'd just said.

"Go to him, Castiel. Tell him how you feel."

"No, I can't do that."

"Castiel, I'm sure that Dean feels the same way. You just have to tell him how you feel."

"No."

"If you do not tell him, then I will. It is not fair to keep a thing like this away from Dean, especially knowing that he does feel the same way. He has the right to know."

"Alright." said Cas, and before Samandriel had the chance to convince him any further, he had disappeared, only leaving the sound of fluttering wings behind.

Samandriel looked around the empty room, saw that no one was there, and sighed.


End file.
